


You Belong To Me

by lizzicleromance



Category: My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M, Male Slash, frank iero - Freeform, gerard way - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 10:36:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzicleromance/pseuds/lizzicleromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard Way and Frank Iero are a crucial and vital part of My Chemical Romance, everyone knows this. Over the years as the band grew, so did their relationship with one another, everyone also knows this... including the women in their lives.</p><p>The band is now broken up, just like Frank and Gerard. But no matter how hard they try to stay away from one other, fate has a funny little way of stepping back in and bringing them back together for one more chance at the life together that they left behind... will they be brave enough to take the second chance?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "I've grown to love your disappearing act, do one more pretty please..."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [happilyappled](https://archiveofourown.org/users/happilyappled/gifts).



Frank groaned as he felt the familiar vibration of his cell phone buzzing around in his pocket. He took it out of his pants pocket, and threw it across the lawn. It landed on the sidewalk, with a nice thud. He didn’t care if it shattered into a million tiny pieces; he just needed the little device to stop ringing so that he could have time to stop himself from caving in. He needed to remember all of the progress that he has made over these past few months without him; it was surprising to Frank, because he had actually been happy.

He spent the last few weeks of My Chemical Romance’s farewell tour as a nervous wreck. He couldn’t eat, he couldn’t sleep - he could barely even breathe, because he knew that when the dates were over, and all of the remaining handful of shows were played, that would be it. Gerard would go home to his wife, and Frank would have to go home to his. It was the first time either man would be completely away from each other, and would be forced to call their relationship quits. It was their own fault really; the rules of their secret affair was that Frank and Gerard would be together when a part of the band, when they were recording an album or on tour. All bets were off; they could have each other whenever they wanted to, so long as the other person was willing.

Gerard was always willing, for he was deeply in love with Frank. Mid-life crisis struck him early however, and he foolishly got married to one of the girls that was on tour with them one night while Frank’s fiancée at the time came by to visit. Gerard got drunk because he couldn’t handle seeing Frank and his fiancée together, it made their real life seem so… real. So in order to forget about Frank, he developed a relationship with one of the girls from the other bands they played with day in and day out of that tour, and… married her.

Frank knew then and there that he needed to find a way to get Gerard back. He needed him to annul his marriage, so they could have a real shot at being together. But Gerard refused, saying that it’s Frank’s own fault for being engaged to his long-term girlfriend for so long. He knew that Frank would marry her eventually, after all, she had been around for him since he first joined the band. Gerard’s reasoning was that he ‘couldn’t interfere with real love’. He needed to find his own love, too, because Frank was spoken for.

Things were never the same between the two lovers since. Months had gone by; Gerard was too busy being a newlywed to notice Frank, and Frank was too busy lying awake at night trying to think of ways to win Gerard back. However, it was a fruitless attempt. Nothing could be done to convince Gerard that he was the real person that Frank was in love with, and wanted nothing more than to be with. Frank wanted Gerard to be his forever, but Gerard was too stubborn to realize it.

When Frank went ahead and married his long-term girlfriend, he had accepted the fact that Gerard was taken by someone else. He settled for the girl that had been around for forever, but that relationship only went so far. Immediately after My Chemical Romance’s hiatus, Frank quickly went on tour with another band, just so he could stay out of the house and away from her. He did love her; but not the same way that he loved Gerard. Deep down, he blamed her, for ruining their relationship. Everything had been perfect; they would spend every waking moment together, and would fall asleep together every night. They would sneak off to random places so they could have their own time together, away from everyone else, to just simply be together. But whenever she popped up on tour, they would be forced to separate, forced to ignore the other for fear of her finding out. She wasn’t stupid; she knew, which is exactly why she went on tour to follow them in the first place. She got what she wanted, she ruined Frank’s relationship with Gerard, and that was all that mattered.

So as Frank sits on the front steps of the house that he shares with her, thinking about the seven missed phone calls that he has gotten today all from Gerard, he takes a long drag off of his cigarette and takes his time exhaling the cancerous venom from his lungs.

His heart is still racing, wondering why Gerard is calling him. It is only a few days before Christmas, perhaps he’s in town visiting his family. Mikey only lives about twenty minutes away, while their mom and dad live about an hour away. It makes sense that he would want to stop by to say hello to Frank, too. But if he’s bringing the wife along with him, Frank would rather ignore all possibilities of seeing Gerard, at all. He’d rather ignore every phone call, delete every text message, and voice message that Gerard leaves than hear that Gerard is stopping by with the missus.

However, when Frank heard the phone ringing from inside, he quickly hopped up to retrieve it before his wife could. He made it to the cordless phone in the living room, but couldn’t find the phone itself. It kept ringing, mocking him and toying with him until he found the fucking contraption. He could hear it, but so far, it remained hidden in some unknown spot unseen to the human eye. Just as he ripped each of the cushions away from the couch, he froze.

“Hello?”

Frank cringed; she had gotten it before he could.

“Oh hello, Gerard,” his wife said from the kitchen, where Frank slowly inched his way toward the doorway so he could better hear their conversation.

“Frank? Oh no, he stepped out for a moment, I’m afraid. I’ll tell him you called, okay? Bye!”

She hung up before Frank’s mouth even had time to drop open.

“What the fuck did you do that for?” Frank questioned, watching as his wife cringed upon seeing his presence in the kitchen along with her.

“Oh baby, I didn’t realize you were home!” She chuckled nervously, immediately busying herself as she prepared to make dinner.

“Who was that?” Frank questioned once more, leaning up against the granite countertop.

“Oh, it was nobody-”

“You mean, it was Gerard?” Frank interrupted, noticing her body visibly stiffen.

“Frank, you know how I feel about him. It’s Christmas, I can’t have him ruining things for us. We’re finally happy. Please just let him go, for me,” she pleaded with her husband, now standing directly in front of him. As she reached up to grab a hold of each of Frank’s hands, he allowed her to, just so he could speak his peace with her.

“And you know how I feel about him,” Frank retaliated, yanking his hands away from hers. “He’s in my band, I can’t just ignore him. It may have been something important.”

“No, you’re in his band. Leathermouth is your new band, why don’t you just stay away from him and the rest of the guys for a bit longer? At least ‘til after Christmas?”

“Will you listen to yourself, how fucking selfish you’re being?” Frank was fuming now. His heart was beating even faster now, and his blood was boiling. He needed to get out of the house, before he did something that he would regret.

“I have never been the selfish one here, Frank!” She spat back at Frank, her tone evening out the level of rage that Frank’s had reached. “I have sat back while you’ve fucked around behind my back, because I love you. All these years I’ve waited so patiently for you, and this is how you repay me?”

Frank knew that she was right; he was acting like a completely heartless prick. But he couldn’t help the way he felt about Gerard, and he didn’t regret their relationship one tiny bit. His time with Gerard was the happiest he had ever been; how could something that felt so wonderful be considered so wrong?

“You are away every chance you get a chance to leave me. We haven’t even made love since our wedding night, dammit!”

Frank glared at her - there was a very specific reason for that, and she knew it. The truth was, when it came to having sex with her, Frank couldn’t get it up. He was way too young to be having erectile problems, but he knew that something was definitely wrong.

“Oh Frankie, I’m sorry. I know, it was wrong of me to bring up-”

“No hun, I’m sorry,” Frank whispered, rubbing her wrist gently. “But I can’t help the way I feel, or what I’ve done. You married me knowing what you were getting yourself in to. I haven’t been unfaithful to you since we said our vows, but I can’t keep living like this. I am going insane, I don’t know what the fuck I’m supposed to do.”

With those words, he slipped on his jacket and grabbed his keys from the kitchen counter.

“Where are you going?” She pleaded, grabbing his arm.

“Out. I need to get some fresh air.”

He ripped his arm away from her, and proceeded to walk toward the front door. “If you walk out of this door, Frank, I promise you that you will regret it.”

Her words registered to him the instant he placed his hands around the door knob. “Is that so?” He questioned, turning around to face her. He walked back toward her, and placed a long, deep kiss upon her lips. It was nothing like kissing Gerard, but it had been a long time since he’d had a kiss like this.

“I’ve never regretted anything in my life," Frank spoke softly against her lips, rubbing her cheek gently with his thumb. "I certainly won’t start now.”

He ignored her pleas for him to stay, and walked out of the door for good this time. He was very aware that his actions would come back to haunt him; but right now, he didn’t care. He just needed to get out of that house, so he could begin to untangle his thoughts and process them more clearly.

Before he got in his car, Frank noticed his cell phone tossed in front of him on the pavement. He picked up the pieces, realizing that it didn’t seem that badly damaged. He placed the battery back inside, and put the back cover of the phone over back in place. As he pressed the power button to turn it on, he smiled in relief as the little device started to power itself on just fine. As he backed out of the driveway, he lit up another cigarette, just in time to hear the phone ringing once more.

_"What do you want from me, Gerard...?"_


	2. "When your eyes light up the sky tonight, I know you're gonna find your way back to me."

_Gerard and Frank walked silently together, along the crowded streets of New York though to the rest of the world, it was as if nothing and nobody else in the world existed other than the two of them. They walked hand-in-hand; Gerard’s soft fingers interlaced tightly within Frank’s skeleton gloved hand, as they carried on forward toward their destination._

_“I wish you would tell me where we are going,” Frank spoke suddenly, breaking the silence between them as he pulled Gerard’s hand up to his lips to place a soft kiss to his skin._

_“All in due time, my darlingest one,” Gerard grinned down at him, as a soft kiss was placed upon Frank’s hair. “You’ll see soon enough.”_

_Frank simply unlocked their fingers and placed his arms around Gerard’s waist, clutching him tighter than ever before as Gerard’s arms wrapped protectively around the smaller man, holding him as closely to him as he could. Gerard’s stomach was in a million knots due to excited butterflies that fluttered like crazy around inside of him; he had this little surprise set up for Frank and he had been looking forward to it... well, for as long as he could remember, really._

_“I can’t wait,” was all that Frank could say, as he placed a soft kiss to the fabric of Gerard’s shirt just above his heart. Little things like this are what kept the constant smile on Gerard’s face, and kept his heart skipping beat after beat. Frank was just so sweet to him, Gerard had quite simply never felt this way about anyone before, hence, why he had set this little surprise up for the guitarist of his band, to let him know just how much he meant to him._

_“We’re here,” Gerard spoke finally, as they paused in front of a seemingly abandoned building. Frank glanced at him a little apprehensively, but Gerard simply placed a soft kiss upon Frank’s lips, and took his ink-covered fingers within his own. “Come on, my love,” Gerard spoke softly; sweetly, encouraging Frank to follow him. Frank nodded in agreement, utterly unable to speak or form anything remotely resembling a coherent sentence. When Gerard looked at him that way, he held Frank in the palm of his hand, and Frank loved every moment of it._

_“Why have you brought me here, Gee?” Frank asked quietly, following Gerard up the fire escape up the two flights of stairs that led up to the rooftop of the building. “Where are you taking me?”_

_Just as they reached the top of the stairs, Gerard stopped at the very top of the fire escape, and leaned down to press a very gentle kiss to Frank’s lips. “I just wanted to surprise you and bring you some place special, Frankie,” Gerard replied, his voice soft and full of adoration as he peered dreamily at the man just a few steps below him. “Come on,” he encouraged with an adoring grin, reaching for Frank’s hand._

_Gerard had worked hard on this little surprise, trying his best to create some sort of little escape for the two to disappear to outside of the busy concert venues and crowded streets and disapproving eyes of some of their peers. Gerard knew that the band would be in New York for a few days, and he had found an ad in one of the local papers and rented out the complex for the week; decorating it during the day while Frank was at soundcheck. All of the remaining members of the band conveniently distracted Frank while Gerard ran errands to make sure that this evening was absolutely perfect for the two of them._

_“Surprise, my love,” Gerard spoke in a quiet voice, suddenly shy as he climbed up onto the roof, and helped pull Frank up so that he could meet him. Gerard’s arms wrapped around Frank from behind, clutching him protectively as a soft kiss was placed upon Frank’s cheek._

_“Wow...”_

_Frank’s mouth hung open in utter disbelief at what he saw. Christmas lights hung all over the place, illuminating the otherwise dark rooftop and making it appear more magical than any place he has ever been. Candles were lit up in every direction, twinkling along with the stars that illuminated the pair, lighting up Frank’s smile like Gerard had never seen it light up before._

_“I hope you like it,” Gerard added, his tone still quiet as he squeezed Frank’s hand._

_“Gee...”_

_Frank turned to face Gerard, as he gave his lover the most adoring smile that he possibly could. “Baby, I fucking _love[/i] it,” Frank breathed out, a little shakily, as he peered happily up at him. “Did you do all of this for me?”__

__Gerard nodded shyly._ _

__“Of course,” he replied, his voice still very quiet. There were a trillion things that Gerard wished he could say to the younger man, if he could only find his voice and the courage to formulate the words to do so. However, when Frank gave him the smile that he was currently giving him, Gerard found it awfully hard to breathe, let alone speak, so he did the only thing that he could think to do._ _

__He peered dreamily into the younger man’s eyes; his eyes full of love and absolute adoration for the smaller man that was clinging on tightly to him, as he leaned in to place the most loving, tender kiss imaginable to Frank’s waiting lips._ _

__“Oh, my Frankie,” Gerard sighed dreamily amongst them, cupping his fingers softly against either side of Frank’s neck, effectively causing the smaller man to shiver beneath his touch._ _

__“I love you, Gerard,” Frank said then, not thinking about the consequences of his words; meaning them more than anything. It was the first time he had ever had the guts to say them aloud; to Gerard, no less, and it felt as if a hidden weight had been lifted from his chest and he could finally breathe normally again. “I always have,” he added, pulling the lead singer of his band somehow even closer to him._ _

__“I love you, too, Frank Anthony,” Gerard spoke in that same soft voice from before, and pulled Frank yet again into another deep, passionate kiss. “I always will...”_ _

__The two stood there, bathed in the pale moonlight; falling, if at all possible, even more in love with one another as one of the most incredible nights of their life was just beginning.[/i]_ _

__\---_ _

__“F-Frankie?” Gerard spoke suddenly, upon realizing that Frank had actually answered his cell phone this time. “Frankie, is that really you?”_ _

__Frank cringed. Gerard’s voice was so small, so broken; so unlike how he remembered it. “Yes, Gerard. It’s really me,” Frank replied, his stomach suddenly in knots. “Is everything okay?”_ _

__It seemed like an eternity before Gerard spoke again, causing Frank to become a bit panicked as he continued driving toward his unknown destination; anywhere but the direction of the house that he had just left._ _

__“Gee?”_ _

__Gerard sighed through his end of the line, sounding more relaxed than he previously had. “I’ve waited so long to hear you call me that again,” he murmured, almost incoherently, as it became apparant to Frank exactly what was going on._ _

__“Gee...” Frank breathed out, attempting to swallow the large lump that had formed within his throat. “Gerard, baby, what did you take?”_ _

__As he attempted to collect himself, still driving aimlessly, he silently cursed himself for ignoring all of Gerard’s previous calls and attempts to contact him. If he had simply answered him, they wouldn’t be in this predicament; Gerard relapsing, high as a kite in some unknown location, and Frank driving aimlessly trying to figure out how to get to him._ _

__“I... um,” Gerard began, sniffling a little. “Just some stuff, you know how I do.”_ _

__“Gerard...” Frank sighed, disappointment filling him to the brim. “Baby, how could you? You were making such good progress, it’s been years since you’ve touched that stuff-”_ _

__"As if you fucking care, Frank,” he argued, cutting him off; his words slurring a bit as he did so. “Everything has been such a fucking nightmare Frank- you don’t know what my life has fucking been like without you in it!”_ _

__“I do, Gee,” Frank replied, his voice nearly a whisper. “Baby, yes I fucking do. I promise, I do. Now please answer me, what all did you take?”_ _

__Gerard sniffled again, causing Frank to cringe yet again. “The usual... I just thought it would work just as good as it did before... you know... in helping me forget...”_ _

__“Forget about what, Gee?” Frank asked, immediately regretting the turn he had just taken the conversation. Frank knew that he needed to get to Gerard, and fast. Depending on how much cocaine or heroine; or both, Gerard had just done, he didn’t want to risk not getting there in time for it to be too late just in case it had been too much. Frank needed to keep him coherent, he needed to keep him talking._ _

__“I did it to fucking... try to forget about... missing you...”_ _

__Frank swallowed hard, feeling like complete and utter shit. He knew that he was the cause of this. If he had just been there for Gerard like he promised that he would, this wouldn't even be happening in the first place. “I take it that method didn’t work?”_ _

__“No,” Gerard muttered, laughing a bit maniacally and causing Frank to visibly cringe. “Obviously fucking not, all it did was make me miss you more. I just wanted to remember what it was like to be with you... I just wanted to feel that happy... again...”_ _

__“Where are you?” Frank asked, his heart beating a million times a minute as his previously unknown destination made a little bit more sense to him; he was driving toward New York, already only about fifteen minutes from where he figured Gerard would be._ _

__“...just wanted... to go back... to when you loved me...”_ _

__His words were almost lifeless, nearly robotic though they still held so much meaning. “Gee,” Frank spoke, his voice stern. “Baby, listen to me. I’m in my car, I’m on my way to come see you. Please, just tell me where you are.”_ _

__“...I just wanted to feel...”_ _

__“I know baby, I know,” Frank desperately pleaded, almost unknowing what more he could do. He couldn’t call anyone about this, nobody would understand. Their predicament with their legally married significant others was all too similar. Gerard got into this situation because of Frank, he needed to be the one to get to him and fix this. “What is it that you wanted to feel, Gee?”_ _

__“The way we felt... that night...” Gerard sniffled some more, his voice broken and gorgeous and more quiet than it had been before. “The stars... the lights... your smile, Frankie... I just wanted to see you smile like that again...”_ _

__Suddenly, a light bulb went off in Frank’s head as he accelerated toward the setting of the night where their relationship reached those gorgeous new heights on the rooftop all those years ago._ _

__“Please tell me you remember it too,” Gerard spoke suddenly, breaking Frank from his thoughts. “Please, Frankie? You have to fucking remember it!”_ _

__“I’ll never forget it for as long as I live, Gee,” Frank spoke reassuringly, as he heard a seemingly happy sigh slip from Gerard’s end of the phone. “I could never ever forget how special that night was.”_ _

__“Good,” Gerard spoke then, an obvious grin in his voice before he began to cough violently. “I don’t... feel... so well... Frankie...”_ _

__“I’m on my way, Gee,” Frank assured him, his voice cracking a bit as he spoke those words. “I'm almost there, baby; please just stay on the phone with me, okay?”_ _

__Gerard remained silent._ _

__“Gee?”_ _

__All that could be heard just moments after Gerard murmured an, “Y-yeah,” was a loud thud, followed by the line going dead._ _

__“Gerard...?”_ _

__Frank quickly pressed the send button to call Gerard once more, however, it had gone straight to his voicemail. He repeated this several times, before tossing his phone aside after each failed attempt at trying to reach his former love, hoping more than anything that he would get to him before it was too late._ _

**Author's Note:**

> * As a very personal sidenote: While going through my mibba drafts, I stumbled upon this little creation. I wrote this on December 21st of 2008, nearly five years ago. I wrote this during the HIATUS that My Chemical Romance went on back then, two years before Danger Days came out because I missed them so terribly. Now... here we are five months after the inevitable breakup, and I find myself missing them more and more each and every day. The music and the pictures and the memories don't seem to be enough, so as I find myself in that familiar sadness about missing my favorite band... I figured that finding this draft and posting this is meant to be. Maybe it will help me cope with missing them so much, I'd really appreciate it if you subscribed, commented, and stuck around to see me finish the idea that began nearly five years ago about my two favorite boys from the most incredible band that has been one of the biggest blessings in my life. <3  
> -xo- Lizzy


End file.
